Fusions Fall
by Lich00
Summary: Five Volunteers for one of Dexter's experiments are sent further than expected and arrive in a whole new world. Together they stand against Fuse but will they ever defeat him?
1. Chapter 1

**Fusions Fall**

**Just a note, the Fusions and Nanoes can speak and interact with the environment. Also the Nanoes can all be stored on the character and a max of three can be out at a time.**

**Jake**

So maybe running head first into a mass of Fusion Spawns wasn't the best idea. Maybe it was suicide. Jake was still standing. Against every single odd.

"You crazy man." Nano Numbuh Five said looking at him.

"I still can't figure out how you are alive." Nano Dexter said scratching his chin.

"Pure determination." Jake said panting.

It was four years after Fuse had arrived. And only three months since Jake had awakened from his time travel incident. He had found a fallen KND agent who told him the situation. A few short fights later and he had killed Fusion Dexter. Now he was wandering the wilds looking for civilization. He had gotten a Fusion Meter from the agent along with an energy sword and laser pistol. Now he was recovering from the previous fight.

"Hey guys? You seen X? He's around here somewhere." Jake asked the two Nanos.

They both shrugged as Nano Alien X came running out of the trees.

"Hey X! I need some heal-" Jake stopped as a Junkasaurus Rex emerged from the trees.

"Sorry I got sidetracked." The nano said.

Jake scrambled to his feet and grabbed his sword. The monster looked down at him with curious eyes. Then deciding he was food tried to eat him.

Jake sidestepped it then jumped on its head and brought his sword down between its eyes. The monster roared in pain as it dissolved into Fusion Matter. Jake panted in the muggy afternoon heat.

"Okay now can I have some healing light?" He asked.

Nano Alien X raised his hands and a beam of light enveloped Jake restoring his strength. The human have a sigh of relief.

"Okay you three go rest." He said pushing a button on his Fusion Matter Meter.

He started walking through the rainforest and towards what he hoped was Civilization.

While Jake was walking through the woods the other four kids from the time travel Experiment were fighting in other parts of the world.

A boy named Tyler was fighting Fuse's forces in Peach Creek.

A girl by the name Jackie was defending Sector V.

The youngest, Alexis who was only eight, was helping out Dexter and Mandark in Tech Square.

The last, Kane, was wandering around in the wilds near Mount Blackhead.

This chapter will be about Tyler.

He was sitting in front of the doors to the Cul-de-sac. A pair of custom rifles were laid across his lap and he watched kids of all kinds entering and exiting the fort.

One of the kids stepped in front of him. He wore the Urban Ranger outfit but he had the look of a leader. Tyler looked out from under his Megas XLR ball cap and stared up at the boy.

"Hey! You should be helping us out!" He yelled.

"I'm not one of you. I do what I want. And what I want right now is to enjoy the day before I have to kill more of those monsters." Tyler said lowering his hat.

The other boy looked down at him in anger. He took out a knife and slashed it across Tyler's face, also cutting the hat in the process. A red line formed starting just below Tyler's eye and going to the corner of his mouth.

Tyler put his hand on the cut and frowned.

"I hope you didn't hurt my hat." He said darkly.

He took the hat off and looked at where it had been cut. He started shaking as he got to his feet grabbing one of his guns in the process.

"This was the last thing my little sister ever gave me! And you hurt it…" He said.

The ranger backed up as Tyler pointed the rifle.

"What's your name?" Tyler asked.

"Carl Xenopher." The ranger said quietly.

The line of people had stopped moving as they watched the confrontation. A very tall figure stepped out of the gate and looked over at Tyler.

"Hey man! Put it away. Eddy told you about this kind of stuff man." Wilt said grabbing Tyler.

Tyler sighed and put his rifles into holsters on his back. Then he wandered around the side of the cardboard castle still carrying the hat.

Wilt looked down at Carl.

"What did you do to set him off?" Wilt asked looking angry.

"I just cut his hat." Carl lied.

Wilt shook his head and ran after Tyler. The teenager was shooting Painsaws with his rifles, which were designed for either one hand or two.

Wilt watched him silently and leaned against a tree. Almost an hour later Eduardo came running up panting.

"Señor Wilt! There is trouble!" He yelled.

"What kind of trouble?" Wilt asked.

"Fusion trouble! Señor Double D says Megas is in trouble!" Eduardo said.

Wilt jumped to his feet.

"What!? Hey Ty! We got major trouble!" Wilt yelled.

Tyler turned and walked over.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's up with Megas." Wilt told him.

The three ran towards the nearest spring pad.

**So that's the first chapter. Jake is gonna be the main character but the other four are important to. I'm not entirely sure how often ill update. Based on my other stories it will be a long pause then a bunch of uploads. **


	2. Alexis

**Alexis**

The little girl was not overly terrifying. She had a dark scar across her neck, the injury from which had rendered her mute. She was only four feet tall but still growing with waist long brown hair. She had a blue jacket with flames on it and black pants that were just a little to big.

Yet she was one of Earth's greatest heroes. That was because she had a very special gift. In an effort to save her life after she was fatally wounded upon exiting her time capsule, Rex Salazar had given her a very large concentration of his own Nanites. Which in turn gave her a copy of his own powers.

Now she helped the two rival geniuses, Dexter and Mandark, in attempting to thwart Fuse. One such way she helped was to use her Nanites to "ask" the computers to do something different.

Right now she was sipping on a soda while Mandark and Dexter yelled about who was right. They only stopped when an alarm started going off.

"Computer! What is the problem?" Dexter asked.

"Fusion Bubbles is on the move." Computertress responded.

Dexter looked at Alexis who continued drinking her soda as she ran towards the exit. When she got outside she made her wings and took off. When she was in the air Computertress made an arrow on her watch that pointed toward the rogue Fusion.

When Fusion Bubbles came into view Alexis simply unbuilt her wings and fell into the green girl with the Smack Hands.

FB got to her feet and faced Alexis with angry red eyes.

"What's a matter little brat? Thought that you killed me?" The Fusion taunted.

Alexis poked her watch with her finger and an electronic voice came out.

"Oh, so clever. Taunt the mute girl. Also no, I've killed both your sisters." The voice said.

Fusion Bubbles actually took a step back out of fear. So this little girl was the one who had destroyed the original Fusion Blossom and Fusion Buttercup. Then she had beaten nearly ten other Fusions in the last two months.

Alexis tapped her watch and smirked.

"Scared?" The mechanical voice said as Alexis formed a spinning sword.

Fusion Bubbles barely had time to react before the saw blade cut her in half. Seconds later Nano bubbles was hovering over the Fusion's dissolving body. Alexis waved to the Nano. Then tapping a few buttons on her watch, Nano Blossom and Buttercup appeared.

"Bubbles!" They yelled hugging their Nano sister.

"Guys! Who's she?" Nano Bubbles asked.

"That's Alexis. She's mute. So we learned sign language." Blossom explained.

Alexis made a few hand signs and Nano Buttercup nodded.

"She says that you can come with us if you want or you can go wherever." The dark haired nano translated.

"Of course I'm coming with you guys! Lets go!" Bubbles said as they went back in the watch.

Alexis smiled and formed a hover board with her feet. Maybe she would take the long way home.


	3. Jackie

**Jackie**

**So prepare for this…**

**Jake: When am I coming back?**

**Not for a few chapters. We still have to get to Kane. **

**Jake: But I met him! He's a jerk!**

**No he's not he just doesn't like you.**

**Jake: He's a jerk!**

**Kane: What was that? Did you diss me?**

**Jake: So what if I did?**

***Kane throws a knife into the wall next to Jake's head***

**Jake: No I would never diss you.**

**Kane: That's what I thought.**

**Tyler: Can we just go back to me?**

**Jackie, Kane and Jake: No!**

**All of you quiet! Now here's the chapter…**

Life in Sector V was pretty good at the moment. Thanks to Jackie the area had nearly no fusion activity, a good defense and best of all they had a working DVD player.

Jackie was walking around the crater under the tree house with her katana strapped across the back of her waist. She had never used any weapon except a knife before the time travel accident so she learned how to use a sword from Nano Jack. Out of all of the Time Travel subjects she was probably the happiest with the future. Especially since as far as she knew her dad was gone.

She had seven Nanoes with her, Jack, Demongo, Numbuhs 2 & 3, Aku, Mandark and Agent Six. For the most part they got along except for Jack, Demongo and Aku.

She was used to getting info from Dexter or Ben. When they needed anything done in Sector V she was the girl to call. She had singlehandedly (along with her Nanoes) beaten a horde of six hundred fusion spawn. So after that she was the de facto hero of Sector V.

Her watch started going off and she tapped a button on it.

"What?" She asked.

"Jackie I have good news, bad news and really bad news." Dexter said.

"What's the bad news?" She asked.

"Well the bad is that something I the wilds is killing Fusion in its path. Really bad is that something is up with Megas."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I mean that he's been enveloped in a strange light and we don't know why." Dexter said.

"Okay, and how is the killing spree a bad thing?" She asked.

"Well we don't know if it will attack humans. It brought down Fusion Dexter, Alien X and Numbuh 5 in the last week." Dexter said.

Jackie whistled.

"Those are three of the powerhouses. Okay so what's the good news?"

"Alexis got Fusion Bubbles. She's really happy about it." Dexter said moving aside to show the younger girl playing with the Nano Powerpuffs.

Jackie smiled. Alexis was like a little sister.

"So what about Megas? You want me to check it out?" She asked.

"Not yet. But be ready in case something happens." Dexter said.

"I'm always ready. Unless you catch me in the shower. I don't care if Fuse himself is attacking. I want my shower." She said with a laugh.

"Alright Jackie, TTYL." Dexter said turning off the connection.

Jackie tapped her watch and Nano Six appeared.

"What?" He asked fixing his glasses.

"Any enemy activity in the area?" Jackie asked.

"Non- wait. Something big is heading towards the Tree House. Move!" Six yelled as she jumped on her hover board.

They reached the block that had the tree fort just as the enemy did. It was a massive Cyberus. Nearly big enough to climb up onto the Tree House's platform.

"Holy $%#*!" Jackie yelled.

"That's a big dog." Six said.

Jackie looked at him in shock.

"Six? Are you feeling okay? You never tell jokes." She said.

"Doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor." He said drawing his Magna Blades.

Together they charged at the Cyberus.

**So that's Jackie's chapter… What?**

**Jackie: So I don't know what happens? I wanna know!**

**Hey you know you're still alive.**

**Jackie: Yeah, better than Bubbles…**

***Alexis grabs Jackie with a robot hand***

**Jackie: never mind **

**Hey all you know is that you don't die. I never said anything about injuries.**

**Jackie: You wouldn't! **

**Wouldn't I? **

**Kane: To hell with all of you! Lets get to me!**

***Alexis looks up at him with puppy dog eyes***

**Kane: Especially you. You're a demon child.**

***Alexis kicks him in the balls***

**Well while Kane recovers from a kick to the balls from a super human I'm gonna go write the next chapter.**


	4. Kane

**Kane**

**Kane: Finally!**

**Hey this is all going out at the same time!**

**Kane: I know but you waited an extra week to start mine.**

**I did not! It's 11:00! I finished Jackie at 10:59!**

**Kane: Whatever.**

**Jake: When am I coming back?!**

**Eh I don't know. You annoy me more than Kane.**

***Kane holds a Scythe to my throat***

**Now now don't try that.**

***Scythe changes to a ballon***

**I am god! Come at me bro!**

**Jake: You could choke him with it.**

**Okay before they try that lets go!**

Kane sat on a log in the middle of the wilds. He hadn't met a single person in almost two weeks and he was just fine with that. He and his Nanoes were loners. They didn't need anyone else.

He had long black hair that was in a ponytail. A black trench coat gave him a dark foreboding look and he always wore sunglasses.

Nano No-Face, Nano Mojo, Nano Grim, Nano Raven, Nano Slade, Nano Marceline and Nano Kevin Levin. All of them were perfectly fine with being alone like this. So it was quite a shock to them when Kane's comm link went off.

"Hello?" Kane asked.

"Good your still alive. Listen Kane, there is something in the Wilds near you that is killing Fusions on a rapid basis. Can you check it out?" Dexter asked.

Kane sighed.

"Fine. I'll call you back when I find something." Kane said getting to his feet.

"Why must we, the strongest of all, go fight a creature that the others could fight so that we could save our energy for the real fight?" Nano Mojo asked.

"I don't know mon. Whatcha think it is Kane?" Nano Grim asked.

"Whatever it is it will regret having to fight me." Kane said gripping the handle of his scythe.

He walked through the overgrown forest, easily navigating the rough terrain. He had been the first subject to emerge after the time travel experiment. Two years after the experiment he had found himself in Dexlabs headquarters.

Now he spent nearly all of his time fighting solo in the wilds. He had become known to Fusions as "The Reaper" due to his use of a scythe. He had beaten a lesser Fusion Grim and Nano Grim had trained him to use a scythe.

A Fusion Monster tried to attack him from behind and was greeted to his Scythe splitting it in half. He then continued on in silence.

Jackie may have stopped a Horde, Alexis may be a Super Soldier and Tyler may be a Hero but Kane was a one man Army.

And Jake was stuck. Well mentally at least. He couldn't decide wether to enter this Fusion Lair or not. True, he would probably get a new Nano but then it might take longer to find people.

"What do you three think?" He asked his Nanoes.

Nano Numbuh 5 was sleeping, Nano Alien X was chasing a butterfly and Nano Dexter was pondering the question.

"I think that we should enter. It will slow down Fuse to lose another Fusion." Nano Dex said.

"We agree." Alien X said.

"Uh… uh." Numbuh 5 grumbled.

"Fine I guess we are going in." Jake said.

He hit a button and the Nanoes disappeared. Unseen by him, Kane watched from the shadows. Of course Kane recognized him. He just wanted to see what Jake was capable of.

So a minute after Jake went inside Kane followed. He found the rocky cavern empty except for a few splatters of Fusion Matter on the walls. He could Jake yelling at someone up ahead and followed cautiously.

When he reached the fight he could hardly believe his eyes. Jake was fighting Fusion Van Kleiss. Who was one of the top Four Fusion Commanders Along with Fusion Him, Fusion Nergal and Fusion Father.

And he was WINNING. Fusion VK was missing his robotic arm and was clearly struggling to stay in step. Three other Fusions were fighting Jake's Nanoes. Fusion Breach, Biowolf and Scalamander.

"So VK? You know how to get back to civilization?" Jake asked as he cut off the Fusion's other hand.

Fusion Van Kleiss didn't respond. Instead he ran over to the largest Terraformer in the cavern and placed himself against it. The Terraformer absorbed him and glowed so brilliantly that everyone shielded their eyes.

When the light had stopped Fusion Van Kleiss was standing straightening his jacket. In his newly reformed hands he held a large sword. The Nanite chamber on his chest glowed a blinding red.

"Well human, you will be killed by the power that Lord Fuse has given me. Sadly he cannot devote as much attention to me. Still… this is more than enough to destroy you." The Fusion said.

Jake grinned as he pulled a pistol out of his jacket and shot the Fusion Pack in the heads. His current Nanoes were exhausted but as soon as they left, Nano Biowulf, Breach and Scalamander were ready to fight.

"Just try it." He said holding his sword and pistol.

Fusion VK smirked then shot forward faster than anyone could react. Before Jake could even think, his left arm had been cut off by the Fusion.

Jake screamed in pain and clutched the wound. Biowulf clapped his hands and the wound stopped bleeding. Gritting his teeth Jake got to his feet. He looked at the Fusion and glared with so much hate than even Fusion VK stepped back. Kane decided that it was time to act. Summoning Nano Grim, No-Face and Kevin he charged.

Together the eight of them backed the Fusion into a corner. Van Kleiss got one last look at Jake before the human rammed the sword into his face. The Fusion collapsed into a green puddle leaving only his coat and robotic arm. Nano Van Kleiss appeared and looked at the wound on Jake's shoulder while Jake looked over at Kane.

"Hey Kane. I take it you woke up before I did?" He asked wincing as the Nano poked at the wound with his gauntlet.

"Yeah. We need to get you to a hospital or something." Kane said.

"Not necessary. Here." Nano Van Kleiss said picking up the fallen robotic arm.

Jake shrugged as he positioned the arm.

"Now this may hurt a little bit…" The Nano said as he pushed the arm into the wound.

Jake yelped as the nerves connected. Then the pain subsided slightly and he could feel the robotic arm.

Nano Van Kleiss crossed his arms and inspected his handiwork. Then he tossed the black jacket at Jake.

"Take that. It's made from stronger materials than your clothes." He said as he disappeared.

Jake fell backwards on the ground and took a deep breath. Looking over at Kane he asked.

"So I got a rough explanation of what happened while we were gone from Numbuh 2305. Care to tell me more?" He asked.

Kane sat down and brought out Raven, Grim and Mojo to help him tell the story. They explained how the world had ended up like this and why the time travelers were the only ones who could create Nanoes. They also told him about the fall of many of Earths heroes.

"Megas was one of the first targets. He is also one of the few who don't have a fusion counterpart." Kane said.

"Yah, I don't tink dat Fuse can make one O him. To big. He would need way to much Fusion Matter." Nano Grim said.

"But he could and that would be very bad. Very bad indeed. Worse than Him." Mojo said.

"But we could stop him. You two have beaten many Powerful Fusions. Mine included." Raven said meditating.

Jake rolled onto his feet. He put on Fusion Van Kleiss' coat and tested out his new arm.

"It still stings but I can live with it. Must be a numbing agent inside." He said.

"Where do you think your goi-" Kane stopped as his watch started beeping.

He hit the call button and Dexter's face appeared.

"Kane?! We need you to get to the Junk Yard! Fusion Megas XLR has appeared!" The red headed scientist said.

Jake and Kane both looked at each other. Jake ran over and looked at the tiny screen.

"How do you expect us to get there?" He asked.

"Jake? When did you… Nevermind look around for some way to cross the water. You two were the two strongest subjects in the experiment. We need you here to beat this thing!" Dexter yelled.

Jake looked around the cave and smiled.

"We'll be there." He said noticing a large object near the Fusion Portal.

**What did you see? I don't remember putting anything there…**

**Jake: none of your business **

***draws an anvil over his head***

**Jake: Its good for suspense!**

**Tyler: He's right…**

**Jackie: Just upload the next one!**

**Fine all of you be quiet… shouldn't be a problem for Alexis**

***Alexis punches me with her giant hand***

**Jackie: Well we'll be back soo… I hope**


	5. Junk Giant

**Junk Giants**

**So the thing with Alexis poking her watch is she is using her Nanites to make it talk for her. Just to clarify.**

**So if you all are done hurting me…**

**Jackie: no way! I haven't got to yet!**

**Jake: I wanna know about my family!**

**Kane: Can I have my scythe back? I can't do much with a balloon.**

***Alexis gives me an evil look***

**You all are like little kids… wait where's Tyler?**

***Tyler knocks me out with a paddleball***

**Tyler: well he's not going anywhere, in the meantime here's the chapter…**

Tyler, Eduardo and Wilt were just outside the Junkyard when the creation began. Ten giant Terraformers dropped out of the sky onto Megas and immediately latched onto the giant Robot.

Massive amounts of Fusion Matter erupted from them covering Megas. The Fusion Matter sunk into the Machine and disappeared. Coop was trying to force the Dexbot to put him in the Infected Zone.

"Let me in! I have to protect him!" Coop yelled.

"The Fusion activity is to great. I'm sorry Coop my counterparts have been destroyed." The Dexbot said.

Coop punched the force field tears streaming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry man. I couldn't protect you." He said.

Tyler and the Imaginary Friends ran up and pulled Coop away from the Junkyard.

When they reached the cracked and damaged streets they turned to see Megas. The main pieces were still visible, the blue and hot rod flame covered parts, but the thinner pieces were covered in Fusion Matter. There were green cracks along some of the body and. Then it began to move.

One massive leg lifted itself out of the Fusion Matter lake and onto the ground. The metal creaked and groaned in protest but moved anyway.

"It shouldn't be making that sound. Something's wrong. He's to sluggish." Coop said.

"How is that a bad thing?" Tyler asked.

"He's still MEGAS! He's still mine!" Coop yelled.

"Hey!" A girl yelled.

Tyler turned to see Jackie flying towards them on a hover board.

"So is that what I think it is?" She asked.

Tyler nodded. The Giant Fusion was simply looking around. Then a giant fist hit it staggering it. Alexis was still sipping on a milkshake when it located her flying in mid air. Fusion Megas tried to swat her out of the air but missed repeatedly.

"What's she doing?! She can't fight him alone!" Jackie yelled.

"She is not. She is distracting him. We have reinforcements on the way." Dexter said stepping out of a S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Who could possibly help? The KND? Providence? The Urban Rangers?" Jackie asked putting her hands on her hips.

Dexter looked at a holographic screen.

"Give them five minutes and you'll find out." He said.

They were all distracted suddenly as Alexis smashed into the ground. MEGAS was moving faster now and the screeching metal had ceased.

"Oh that's what it was. The Parking Brake was on." Coop said.

Alexis had a few cuts but was otherwise fine. She walked over grabbed Coop by the jacket and poked her watch.

"TELL ME THAT SOONER NEXT TIME!" Her watch yelled.

"Nevermind that now. We must defeat or stall MEGAS." Dexter said drawing his wrench sword.

Tyler loaded his Rifles. Jackie drew her sword. Alexis made two of Rex's guns on her shoulders.

"Dex. You owe me an explanation when we're done here." Jackie said summoning Demongo, Jack and Six.

Tyler summoned Nano Bloo, Ed and an Extremeosaur. Alexis tapped her watch and Nano Blossom, Buttercup and Rex.

"Not Bubbles?" Dexter asked.

Alexis shook her head as she loaded her guns. A scope popped out of one of the guns and she lined up the crosshairs with MEGAS. As soon as she fired everyone raced forward.

Wilt ran forward and threw Tyler up onto MEGAS' head. The teen shot into the Hot Rod but it had nearly no effect. Instead the Fusion looked down to where Jackie and her Nanoes were attacking his foot. Demongo was burning through the metal while Six, Jack and Jackie (just realized that connection, I swear) cut into it with their swords.

Alexis was still firing away while her Nanoes buzzed around the robot being little more than an annoyance.

MEGAS activated every weapon it had and sent everyone flying back.

Jackie, Dexter and Alexis stopped when they hit the fence where they could see the Cul-de-sac. Tyler was sent flying toward the Junkyard where he landed in a pool of Fusion Matter. All of the Nanoes were drained of their energy and disappeared.

"Tyler! Dexter where's your backup?!" Jackie yelled.

"Here." Dexter said before he fell unconscious.

Jackie looked around and saw a cloud of dust quickly approaching them.

"Who are they?" She asked.

Jake and Kane were riding in a suped up hover car. Nano Dexter and Van Kleiss had fitted it with extras that they had found inside the Fusion Lair, including a few extra engines and a heavy gun that had to be manually operated.

"So thats MEGAS?" Jake asked swinging the gun back and forth.

"Yeah. Though I think he's feeling a little green at the moment." Kane said stepping on the accelerator.

Jake grabbed the gun and aimed for the Robot's head. The gun was designed to fire lasers and it was solar powered so that you could help nature while killing enemies. The barrel started spinning and after a few seconds a volley of lasers shot out. They hit Fusion MEGAS in the head and neck area.

He staggered and watched the approaching hover car. No one could be a threat. It was impossible. He was designed entire alien invasions. No little human could stand in his way.

His way of thinking was abruptly altered when Jake's new mechanical arm latched onto his face. The human swung up onto the robot and cut the top of his hot rod head off.

"Hey look, it's a convertible." Jake laughed as landed in the drivers seat.

Kane shook his head in the hover car.

"What a child. Time to get up there." He said jumping out and catching his scythe on MEGAS' arm.

Using his scythe he swung around the robot until he reached the car where Jake was sitting. Jake was trying to move the controls but they seemed to be stuck in place, only moving when MEGAS did.

"Just break it." Kane said running his scythe into the gear shifter.

Jake sighed as he shot the steering wheel and the radio. It took them less than a minute to decimate the vehicle and MEGAS was noticeably slower. The robot wasn't attacking or defending anymore so much as it was randomly flailing.

Jake looked around.

"We wrecked the controls, what else is there?" He asked.

Kane used his scythe like a crowbar to peel back the metal leading down into the Heart of the machine. They leaped inside to discover a maze of wires and fusion Matter.

Swinging their weapons they ripped everything apart until the sounds of the moving machinery were silent.

"Hey Kane?" Jake asked looking at their handiwork.

"Yeah?" The other boy asked panting.

"Won't this thing fall over? With us inside?" Jake asked.

Kane looked up to where their makeshift entrance was, twenty feet above them.

"Yeah… now we need to get up there…" Kane said.

The metal creaked around them and it tilted slightly. Jake tried extending his arm but it couldn't reach. Kane lay down on the floor.

"When it starts going down run up the wall and jump out." He said.

Jake nodded and once the robot started falling in earnest the two of them sprinted towards the exit. When they leaped outside they found themselves forty feet off the ground and falling fast. Jake cursed and Kane tried to slow his descent.

Jackie had watched the two of them rip MEGAS apart and she had deduced the problem before they had. So when she saw them jump out of the hole she was standing below Jake ready to catch him. Alexis was still unconscious and she couldn't find Tyler so she just had to hope for a miracle.

Jake landed in her arms which caused her to fall forward. When she looked over at Kane she was shocked.

Tyler had caught the older boy but he was incredibly different than he had been. Half of face and portions of his body were Fusion Matter and one eye glowed red. His signature hat still sat on his head.

Jake and Kane both were rubbing their heads and in no condition to move yet.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Fell into Fusion Matter. Something happened. My body feels like its burning. Where's Dex?" He asked.

Jackie led him over to the boy genius eyeing him cautiously. No one had ever survived being submerged in Fusion Matter and Tyler looked like half a Fusion right now.

She shook Dexter's shoulder and woke him up. He jumped when he saw Tyler.

"You! What happened to you?!" He yelled.

Tyler shrugged as Alexis woke up. She looked at Tyler with curious eyes and poked her watch.

"That looks painful." It said.

He nodded and she looked at the fallen MEGAS. Jake and Kane were walking over when she saw something strange. All the Fusion Matter was flowing into the now empty chest piece of the robot.

She jumped and pointed but everyone was either to busy arguing or couldn't see her. They finally noticed when a bright flash came from the robotic corpse.

When the light had subsided a lone figure had replaced the Massive robot. It was a human sized, smoother version of MEGAS.

The robot had its head back and instead of the blocky pieces of its body it had smooth human sized arms and bulges that resembled muscle. The hot rod flames were green with fusion matter but the blue still shown through. the connecting pieces were completely made of Fusion Matter. Overall it looked like a human if you could only see its silhouette.

The five time travelers drew their weapons and faced the machine. Dexter took out a strange looking device and aimed it at MEGAS.

"The Fusion Matter is even denser than before. That thing is superior to MEGAS in every way." Dexter said.

Kane and Jake looked at each other worried.

"This is the same thing that happened with Fusion Van Kleiss." Jake said gripping his robotic arm.

Kane nodded and brought out Nano Raven, Nano Marceline and Nano Slade. Jake brought out Nano alien X, Nano VK and Nano Dex. Jackie brought out Nano Jack, Aku and Numbuh 2. Alexis brought out Nano Rex, Buttercup and Nergal Jr. Tyler brought out Nano Mac, Coco and Nano Zach.

The five children and Fifteen Nanoes charged at the robot. The machine blocked Tyler's shots with its arm. Alexis and Jackie tried slamming their swords into if but it threw the two girls away effortlessly. Jake and Kane charged at it from two sides but were stopped with a quick kick.

The Nanoes didn't dare any better. The machine moved faster than the eye could see and sent them flying.

"How do we fight this thing?!" Jake yelled panting.

No one had an answer.

"Hey Robo Scrap!" A new voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see a short teenager with three hairs and an eyepatch. A cardboard crown sat on his head and he carried a very large sphere with a blinking red light on top.

"Sockhead had something ready if you ever turned. Eat EMP circuit brain!" Eddy yelled pressing a button.

The device sent out a wave of blue light that went in every direction. When it hit MEGAS the robot had a brief spasm then started to very sluggishly walk towards Eddy. The king of the Cul-De-Sac looked at the Time Travelers.

"Well? You gonna get him or what?" Eddy asked.

The five charged. The robot had been all but shutdown. It never stood a chance. Alexis sliced it at the waist. Tyler shot its hands of. Jackie plunged her sword into its chest. Jake ran his sword into its back and threw Kane into the air.

The dark haired boy spun his scythe and split the machine into pieces.

The remnants of the great machine fell to the ground. Then the five teenagers passed out.

They had won. This battle at least.

**Sorry if this kind of went on and on. How did you like it? Maybe you hated it. Either way leave a review and stay tuned. The next arc, and it will have a better story line, will be feature the Adventure Time universe. **

**Tyler: WTF?!**

**What?**

**Tyler: So in half fusion? How am I ever gonna get a girlfriend?**

**Maybe I'll make you lonely…**

**Tyler: Damn you! Well on the plus side my hat is ok…**

**Or is it… dun dun dun**

**Tyler: I swear on Grims scythe if you hurt my hat!**

**It's fine… maybe**


End file.
